A dream come true
by Scarlett Desires
Summary: All of us has a dream that would love if he came true, please read and review


A Dream comes true (I don't own Gi Joe or anything but these stories I wrote for fun

Duke glanced at his mirror practicing what he wanted to say "Scarlett I have wanted you from the first time I had met you, let's stop playing this game and be with one another, you know that you feel the same for me as I do for you."

Scarlett heard him talking and noticing his door was ajar a little she opened it and listened to him. After hearing this she couldn't resist saying "why Duke I so agree, lets be together forever." Duke turned around blushing but took her in his arms and lowered his head and planted his lips hard on hers. She drew him closer to him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Every inch of her body ached for him. She wanted more. Right as Duke swooped her into his arms and started carrying her to his bed… she woke up.

It was all a dream she thought sadly. She lied back into her bed and sighed. "I guess that is only going to happen in my dreams." She got out of bed and started to go to the refrigerator to get some ice cream to console her self when she glanced out the window and saw a beautiful twinkling star falling. "It worked when I was kid so why not now?" she asked herself. "Star light, Star bright first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wished tonight, I wish that Duke would fall for me." She laughed after saying this knowing she sounded a little girl, she decided not to get ice cream and went back to bed.

The next morning her alarm clock didn't go off, "shoot, I have a meeting in 10 minutes, I better hurry." She took a quick shower, got dressed and ran to the meeting room. She sat down in her place and was trying to fix her hair till the meeting started. Hawk came out and explained the mission. "I need 2 teams for this surveillance. Cobra was spotted at this scientist convention. I want team A to go inside and scope around while Team B will stay outside and keep an eye out. As Hawk continued with the information, Scarlett looked at Duke, He saw her, smiled and winked at her. Scarlett thought "Did he just wink at me, no it must have been my imagination, I must still be dreaming." At that she looked at Hawk as he was saying that Duke will decide the teams. The meeting concluded and Duke had called her, Jaye, Flint, Gung Ho and Roadblock over to him. She got up and went to where Duke was. "Ok Here is the deal, Scarlett and I will do the inside surveillance while the rest of you will be surrounding the building. Scarlett you and I will need to look like scientist. Alright let's get to it."

Scarlett put her hair in a bun, and spotted a white laboratory jacket while Duke put dark glasses on and also a white laboratory jacket on. "Here, Duke how do I look?" Duke glanced over Scarlett and he leaned in to fix a few stray hairs. At his touch Scarlett felt a tingling sensation. He noticed and said "No need to be nervous you will be fine." She was relieved that he thought it was due to the mission.

They arrived at the conference and walked in. "Duke I'm going to go try to blend in." Scarlett went over and talked to the scientist unaware that firefly was near by. Cobra commander told him to grab a scientist and leave as soon as possible, so no one would be aware of his presence. He asked the commander which one and the Commander said just pick one. Firefly saw the beauteous red head scientist and figured when cobra commander got done with her, he may get the chance to have his way with her. So he waited for the right time to kidnap her.

Scarlett went over to the hallway to call Duke on her COM link. "Duke, I …" before she could finish firefly snuck up behind her and knocked her out and left the COM link on the floor. He took her and sneaked out the way he came in, by the roof.

"Scarlett are you there? Scarlett answer me" Duke started to look all over for Scarlett and couldn't find her. He went to the hallway to call for her when he found her COM link. He called Flint and told him that Scarlett was missing to seal all exits and talk to people to see if they saw anything. Duke went up to the roof and saw Firefly with Scarlett over his shoulder getting in a Helicopter. He was taking aim ready to shoot when Firefly used Scarlett as a shield. He had no choice but to lower his weapon. They took off... Duke called Flint and said "I want everyone back at HQ Now, Cobra got Scarlett."


End file.
